Aemilia Mikaelson
by 0-holy-water-0
Summary: Aemilia is Kol's twin. Daggered for most of her life despite saving Klaus from Mikael as children, and being loyal to him, she got to know the Salvatores when she was awoken by Kol. Yet, after the boys' short human lives, she was boxed once more. Aemilia is charismatic, compassionate, courageous and loyal. However, she is also untrusting, narcissistic, and impulsive like her twin.
1. The Beginning of Her Misery

10th Century

Kol and I, his twin sister, Aemilia, played in the meadow while Esther, our mother, cooked supper.

"I mustn't be late to help mother with dinner, Kol," I attempted to say between heavy breaths as we lay in the grassy field admiring the sky, laughing. "Forget supper, I cannot be without a partner!" Kol exclaimed. "Would you rather starve? I don't think father would appreciate that very much." "If you must go, you may leave me alone in the field to rot," Kol said. "Please Kol, don't be silly! You have Niklaus, Elijah, and Finn to play with you," I whined. I was one of seven children born to Mikael and Esther. The eldest child, Freya was taken by a plague many years ago. Niklaus wasn't Mikael's son, but they did not yet know it. "But they are all such a bore," Kol whined back to me. I sighed of exasperation at my immature twin brother.

As I walked away from Kol, I heard my elder brother screaming "Mother! Mother!" Kol and I sprinted over to see my youngest brother in Niklaus' arms, with blood everywhere. I rushed over to Henrik to attempt to find any signs of life. "He's," there was a brief pause as I choked on my words, "He's dead."

Mikael, my father, came rushing over along with Esther, Finn, the eldest, Rebekah, the youngest, and Elijah. "What have you done, you foolish boy!" our father screamed with all of his might. Esther came over to Niklaus to comfort him as Mikael gazed at my river of tears running down my cheeks. Kol comforted me as I wept, and Rebekah joined in the mourning. "Mother, he cannot be dead, can he?" Rebekah asked, hoping for the answer she knew she would not receive. Esther shook her head slowly. "What happened, Niklaus?" I asked in my softest voice, trying not to make matters worse. Choking on his words he said in a shaky voice, "The wolves! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

Esther looked at Ayana, her witch friend, saying, "We must save him! Please! There must be a way!" She mostly was reassuring herself that her beloved son was not dead. "The spirits will not give us a way, Esther," Ayana responded, "Your boy is gone." Esther screamed out, "No, no!" That was the most devastating day of my life.

3x13

Elijah went up to open my coffin after he undaggered Kol. It wouldn't budge. "I had it enchanted, Elijah, because of the witches and travelers that were trying to get that specific piece of _information_ out of her. When she was daggered, Nik and I made sure that we were the only ones who could open it," Kol stated to Elijah's surprise. "Never thought of sharing this with me?" "No, not really," Kol snapped back which made Elijah chuckle.

Kol slid back his utterly beloved sister's coffin with ease as it dawned on him that she hadn't been alive since the Salvatore boys were human, over 100 years ago, and stayed alive a very short time afterwards. _She was going to have something to say to Nik…_ Kol thought to himself, which made him smirk, as he had always loved Nik and Em's fights.

He pulled out the dagger and put it on the silver plate. Soon after, I awoke, and with a look into my brother's eyes I got up and hugged him and didn't let go until Rebekah coughed, trying to grasp my attention. I gave her a hug as well and Elijah explained to Kol, Finn, Rebekah, and I what to do.

We all walked out behind Elijah and I heard Stefan groaning and wanted to speed to my best friend's brother but Elijah gave me a look that made me stop.

I was a caring, selfless girl who would do anything in the name of family, as long as I wasn't provoked, then, I could be quite a homicidal, bloodthirsty bitch, especially with Kol or Nik, neither were a good pairing to get into a fight with.

"Elijah," I heard Nik start, "why haven't you left?" A compelled strumpet-type maid came out with the silver plate on which held the daggers. "Well where are your manners brother?" Elijah asked, smirking, "We forgot desert," he said as he took the hideous black cover off of the silver plate that glimmered due to the lighting arrangement.

"What have you done?" Niklaus asked sheepishly. "What have you done?" Elijah repeated with anger and resentment in his voice. "You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on _my_ terms now."

Just then, Kol came out and said, "Long time, brother." Nik sped over to the tray to try to grab a dagger but Finn beat him to it. "Finn, don't!" Nik pleaded as Finn pierced Niklaus' hand as his younger brother let out a wail. As he tried to speed to the other door to leave, Rebekah came up to him and stabbed him in the stomach as he pleaded, "Rebekah!" Bekah said, "This is for our mother" and pulled it out of him. Nik tried to speed out of the room through the last entrance possible but I stopped him, Niklaus showed so much fear and guilt in his eyes and I stabbed his heart saying, "That was the last time I save your worthless life, you bastard." I knew it was harsh, but I had saved Niklaus from Mikael's fatal wrath numerous times throughout our lives and ended up in a coffin for 400 years in total because of it.

"You're free to go," Elijah started to say to the Salvatores, "this is family business." Damon nodded and caught my eye just before he left and recognition hit him and I smirked, which was returned.

Kol grabbed Niklaus from behind and I went up to him in a challenging manner. He let go and Rebekah said, "I like what you've done with the new place, Nik," before smashing a mural with a glass against the wall. "I wanted it to be for all of us," he chokes out, "a place where we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." He tears up at the last part, looking at Elijah and I. "Well, you're right," I say in my strong Olde English accent similar to Finn's. "None of _us_ will be," Kol finishes. We all walk towards the end of the room closest to the exit. "You're staying behind," Finn states. "We're leaving you, Nik. _Right_ after I kill that doppelgänger wench. Then _you_ will be alone," Rebekah says smirking, "always and forever." "If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Niklaus returns. "And then you'll become everything you hate, our father." I return with a small grin on my face. "I'm the Hybrid! I can't be killed! I have _nothing_ to fear from any of _you_." Niklaus screams, finishing in a disgusted manner. "Oh, you will," I say. "As soon as we have that coffin." Elijah finished. I see the fear in Niklaus' eyes, and feel a pit of guilt in my stomach. Kol see's that, and reassures me silently that I'm doing the right thing. Now if only I believed that.

Kol especially hated Niklaus for the way he made me feel. He was very protective of his twin sister and hated me being hurt.

The door opened to a long, bronze-haired woman in 10th century clothing. My heart dropped to my stomach and tears came to my eyes. "Mother?" I asked in a rough voice, forgetting the situation and letting a tear fall. Esther smiled at me and went up to Niklaus, who had his eyes cemented to the floor like he was a child being punished. "Look at me!" she ordered in her accent much thicker than mine. "Do you know why I'm here?" "You're here to kill me." Niklaus stated in fear. "Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you." Esther said to everyone's disbelief. She turned around to face all of her children and stated, "I want us to be a family again."

Author's note - I'm sorry that this chapter was just describing the episode but I promise, it'll get interesting. There will be some Kol-Aemilia, Kol-Elena action anyone? This isn't going to follow the TVD plot, just a warning. Anyone who thinks that they have an idea of what I'm planning with the " _information_ " thing, what you would like to see happen that doesn't happen on TVD, etc. etc., let me know!


	2. Didn't I Kill You Already?

6x14

I peered around the local hospital, craving blood. I was starving, and mother said, "no feeding on the locals!" I didn't really care what she said as I have never really liked her for what she did to us but I didn't desire disobeying Elijah. I finally found a room filled with blood. The hardest choice I've yet to come across in the 21st century, O or B positive… I thought to myself as I gazed at the fridge filled with blood. As I was opening and drinking a bag, not having the patience to go home to do so, I heard my one of my best friend's voice, Katherine? I asked myself. I was once very close to the brown haired doppelgänger, yet we drew farther away as we could not speak on the run from my malicious brother. I sped out to her and stopped ten feet away from her, noticing the change in clothing and hairstyle. It was not my best friend. It was Elena. I rushed to hide behind a wall before she saw me staring. "How's Mr. Saltzman?" I hear a young man with blonde hair ask. "Resigned to spending the night in observation, just so long as I change the lock on the house," the doppelgänger responds. They continue talking and I feel someone else watching her, Rebekah. She was probably preparing to strike. I throw away my empty blood bag and put some more in my bag. I follow them out to the parking lot and see the blonde drive away. Watching from afar, Rebekah makes it sound as though Elena bangs into something while pulling out. She speeds up to her and asks angrily, "Drive much?" Which Elena responds with a yelp, "Rebekah?" I hear yet another vampire whoosh in, Elijah. "Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back Elena, it hurt!" She slams Elena against the car and bares her fangs, ready to bite, and Elijah pulls Rebekah back just in time. "Elijah." "Leave," he orders sternly. Rebekah stands straight up in a challenging manner, which Elijah notices. "Are you challenging me?" He asks with a hint of warning in his voice. "You're pathetic. Both of you" she responds, glancing at Elijah then staring down upon Elena before whooshing away. "Well, I believe we have a little catching up to do." Elijah says with a smirk. Elena gives him a look, agreeing. Elijah senses his little sister spying and calls upon me. "You might want to help Rebekah with her, anger, Aemilia." I laugh, glance at Elena, confused as to how she came to be friends with my brother considering her ancestor's, Katarina, …past with him, and I leave.

I went up to the Gilbert's door and rang the doorbell. I put down three invitations to the Mikaelson ball, one for Elena, from my mother, one for Damon, from me, and one for Stefan, also from me. I was gone well before they glanced out to see who was there. I rushed back to Niklaus' house to see Rebekah getting her nails painted and Kol staring at himself, per usual. As I sat down on the couch Nik stormed in and said, "You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?" "Oh here we go," Rebekah responded while making herself comfortable for the anticipated lecture. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Niklaus asked. "Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked, rushing to his baby sister's rescue. "Oh, go back to staring at yourself," Nik responded. "And who are you, my father?" "No, Kol, but you're in my house." "Then perhaps we should go outside." "Oh shut up," I looked at my brothers, "you both can shove the immature act up, your, ass." I said, smirking. Finn and Rebekah laugh. "Enough," my mother orders, "Niklaus, come." My siblings and I smirk at each other as Nik and my mother walked out.

I went up to a local boutique to find something to wear. As I was searching through the racks, I found one I liked and held it up to examine it more closely. When I put it down Damon was a foot or so away, staring at me. After placing it on the rack, I said, "Could you be any more creepy, Stefan?" He disregarded the question and asked, "How are you even here, Em? When I was young, you showed human weakness multiple times, including being shot!" I paused for a moment, trying to provide a response that didn't give too much away as to why I was there in the first place. "I'm an Original vampire, love, that doesn't mean that I can't pretend. When I was shot, I played injured until I got to the hospital, then, I just compelled the doctors and nurses into thinking that they did some miracle surgery." I thought that this conversation was hilarious, but Stefan apparently didn't. "I worried about you, all of those times that you were shot, sick, or injured. I cared for you, and it was all just an act?" I saw the pain in his eyes and felt sorry for him. "I didn't mean to cause any harm, but I couldn't just be addressed as the human who couldn't be killed!" I left out the part about why I didn't want to draw attention to myself, as I didn't want Niklaus to find me, or Katherine, for that matter. I made an excuse, saying that I had to try on, and buy, the dress, and he had to get to the ball soon.

I walked into the ball as a few people were arriving. "You're late," Finn scolds me. "Boo hoo!" I respond sarcastically. Finn always tries to be responsible, but around me, his mood changes. After calming down from laughing, Finn asks, "When the guests arrive, would you go around, shaking hands?" I roll my eyes out of pure laziness but oblige. Kol and I go up to the mayor to introduce ourselves. "Mayor Lockwood!" Kol exclaims with a sound of delight in his voice, "Kol Mikaelson," he kisses her hand, "and this is my sister, Aemilia." I give her a soft smile and gently shake her hand, then peer at Damon. "I hope your lovely town embraces us, just as much as we plan to embrace it," I said, still holding that smile. She nods. "Damon Salvatore," Damon introduces himself, "Have we met?" Kol glances at the mayor and I, "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." I hold back the laughter bubbling up inside me. I shake his hand, "Damon, it's a pleasure to see you again!" I said with an intentionally strained voice as Kol walked away. I follow him up the stairs and Elijah starts his introduction. "If everyone could gather, please. Welcome! Thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition to commemorate the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz. If everyone could please find their self a partner and join me in the ballroom." Stefan sees Damon and Elena going to dance and asks, "Would you like to dance?" I nod, smile, and curtsy, just as I was taught, before he gently takes my hand and we head into the ballroom, much to my overprotective twin's displease. As we dance, I ask Stefan in sincere concern, "Are you alright? I know that I have been alive for a mere few days but I have known you for much longer, and I know what envy looks like." He nods and I give him a look. "I'm ok. I mean, it was Elena's choice to kiss Damon, and I should respect it. It hurts, but I'll get over it." I nod, even though I don't completely know what's going on, I've known when my baby boy has needed comforting since he got a scrape on his knee when he was five. We switched partners and I got a random man while Stefan got Elena. This'll surely end well.

I see Finn guide Elena into a private room and I speed up without anyone noticing but Finn stops me. I let out an exasperated sigh. I go to the left to try to get by him but he does the same. I go to the right and it happens again. "What are you hiding from me, brother?" I ask in as threatening tone I can manage talking to my family. "Well you would know already if it was any of your business, now wouldn't you?" He returns. I glue my eyes to him, trying to break his silence. I sigh again and flip my dark brown hair to walk away. A few minutes later I see Elena with Elijah, he asks, "So it's true then? My mother has, forgiven, Klaus?" She responds with, "It's true!" From ten feet away I can hear her heart pounding like it would on a drum. Obviously, something is going on, something big. I hear my mother speaking about drinking the champagne and family, so I drown her out. I hear her ask us to have some champagne. For the first 100 years of my life, I rejected human blood, as I was afraid that I would hurt someone. Even a hint of blood I could taste, especially when Kol tried to trick me into drinking some, to prove it wasn't that bad. Eventually, I gave in. This champagne had blood in it. I just went along with it and didn't think much of it afterwards. That is, until I caught Finn looking at every one of our siblings and I to make sure we drank it. Well, whatever harm intended was done, whoops, I thought to myself. I heard a big crash outside and saw Damon on top of Kol, attempting to snap his neck. Once he did so, I tried to lunge at him, but a firm hand on my upper waste seemed to have other plans. I turned to see Elijah with a stern look on his face, warning me not to do what I was planning. Too bad I don't follow rules. I broke my elder brother's hand and in the split second of weakness in his grasp, I lunged. I sped at him and threw him to the ground, probably breaking almost every bone in his body. That wasn't enough. I yanked him up with a good grip on his shirt and tossed him across the yard with all my might. If Elijah didn't give Damon his blood, he would've died. I stormed past Finn, Niklaus, and Rebekah who were all trying to stop me and sped away up to my room. I could hear everyone either rushing to Kol or Damon. As I heard Kol awake, I expected to hear him say some sort of death threat, but there was nothing. I turned around and saw him standing just inside my doorway. "A little too extreme?" I asked between sniffs. "Just a little." I smiled. Then that smile faded and a frown crept onto my face. "I almost just killed my best friend," I said in shock and realization. "Oh my God. I could've killed him." More tears started to form in my eyes and I let one fall. Kol sat down and tried to comfort me. I resisted. "No. No, no, no! What have I done, Kol? Oh my God, what have I done?" With that, I was gone. Elijah swung open the door to see my twin sitting on the bed in shock.

I sat at the bar, watching the humans going in and out, in and out. _This was my… fourth bottle of…. Whatever it is I'm drinking?_ I asked myself. I turned around to see Damon coming up to the bar. I gulped as he sat down next to me. "You know, D, I've never been to one of these modern day bars. To think what America has come up with to avoid having a simple conversation with somebody, having this many televisions must not be legal…" I paused, "Didn't I kill you?" I tried as hard as I could not to break down and let out all of the tears bottled up inside. Damon smirked. "Well, you tried, but didn't succeed. Better luck next time." I nodded in agreement. Neither of us were the apologetic type. The barista refilled our cups and asked if we needed, well, mainly asked Damon, after giving him a flirty wink. He smirked at her and lifted up his beer can, gesturing for more. She had a flirty comeback but I zoned out. I decided that it was time for some food. Usually, I would've gone to a hospital or compelled someone to feed on them, but, I almost just killed my best friend, I decided to not care for once. I sped up to the barista and started messily feeding from her. "One down," I said after a few minutes, "a bar full to go." Damon smiled. I knew what Stefan and Elena had told him earlier, and, as much as I wanted to rip their heads off for it, I decided that ripping random strangers heads off wouldn't make such an impact on our lives. We saw the humans looking at my blood-splattered face and screaming, running for their lives. We killed at least 150 people before there was nobody left. I heard someone, a vampire, coming, so I whooshed us away. We ended up at Damon's house, laughing hysterically. Stefan was sitting on the couch. "Where were you guys?" He asked, seeing all of the blood on our faces and smelling the alcohol stench. "We went out to get a bite to eat," I responded, smirking. I walked hazily to the couch and lied down, laughing. This is the part where the two drunks had hot naked sex, but Damon and I didn't like each other that way. Trust me, if there was any other guy here besides Stefan and him, I would be all over 'em, but there wasn't, to my drunken disapproval. "You know Kol came over, hoping that you were here. When I told him that you weren't, he got into quite the fit." I laughed. "That sounds like Kol-" I tried to say before coughing up blood. I was coughing hysterically and Stefan asked before rushing over, "What's wrong?" "I-" I tried to respond in between coughs, "I don't know." I whooshed out of the Salvatore's house and to Nik's. I came in, throwing a coughing fit and Elijah looked at me with horror. "What's going on with you?" He asked, while propping me up on the living room couch and handing me a towel for the blood being coughed up. I didn't know it at the time that this was because of the link. "I don't know," I choked out. He tended to my bloody face; cleaning it the best that he could before our mother saw. He cringed at the stench of alcohol. "I see that you have had a little bit to drink?" I nodded, trying to laugh. "Ah, it hurts." I winced at the pain. Finn must've heard me, so he came down with Mother. My mother rushed over to me and performed some sort of spell that made the pain go away. Before becoming a vampire, I was a devoted witch, so I knew that to immediately know the solution, you would have to have known the cause. After seeing to it that I was all right, Elijah left. As soon as I knew that the only ones who could hear me were my mother and Finn, I asked, "Why was the doppelgänger's blood in the champagne?" I asked, with my mother choked up against the wall. Finn immediately rushed to Mother's rescue. After taking a few deep breaths my mother answers with, "You're welcome." Finn held me back, making sure that I didn't pounce. "If we are going to start asking questions, let's instead start with why you, Kol, and Rebekah embarrassed our family at the ball this evening." I scoffed. "Because I was angry, because our family is messed up, and lets not forget the fact that being vampires means that we don't think, and being your children has driven every one of us a little crazy. Now, answer my question, before I decide that your neck would be even tastier that the 150 other necks I've bit into tonight." "Are you threatening me, Aemilia? Do not forget who raised yo-" I cut her off, "Yes, I'll be sure not to forget the women who ruined her children's lives. Now, answer the question." She thought a moment before she started to chant a spell. In a few seconds, everything went dark.


End file.
